Opera time table W13/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Current Outages 10882 (26.03.17 07:00): Outage: online radio streaming server Duration: 26.03.17 07:00 - Severity (1-5): 1 Status: In Progress Description: We currently experience an outage of our online radio streaming server. Opera time table 27.03.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:01 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 02:05 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 04:39 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 07:55 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 10:23 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 13:41 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 16:06 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 19:10 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 22:00 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 28.03.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:39 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 04:48 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 06:47 George Frideric Handel - Tamerlano (1985) Erato (I) 09:47 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 12:06 Carl Maria von Weber - Oberon (1970) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 14:25 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 16:49 Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (Youth and Folly) (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) 18:11 Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 20:34 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 23:19 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 29.03.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:42 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 05:53 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 08:39 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 11:33 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 14:32 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) 17:00 Emmanuel Chabrier - Gwendoline (1996) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 18:37 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 21:09 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 22:55 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Die Pantöffelchen (Cherevichki) (2000) Dynamic ® 30.03.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:24 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 04:22 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 06:25 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 08:24 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 10:10 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 12:11 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 12:53 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 14:26 Benjamin Britten - The Rape Of Lucretia (1946) Conductor: Reginald Goodall (E) 16:16 Igor Fjodorowitsch Strawinski - The Rake's Progress (1951) Conductor: Igor Stravinsky (E) 18:48 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 21:28 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 23:05 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 23:58 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 31.03.2017 - Friday/Freitag 01:12 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 03:13 Gian Carlo Menotti - La Medium (1957) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 04:13 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 05:57 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 07:03 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 09:00 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 10:29 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 11:51 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 12:55 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 14:47 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 15:55 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 18:25 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 20:18 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 21:52 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 23:20 Charles Chaynes - Noces de sang (Bloody Wedding) (1988) Cybelia (F) - 1st recording 01.04.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 00:58 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 02:31 Darius Milhaud - Christophe Colomb (1956) Conductor: Manuel Rosenthal (F) - 1st recording 04:28 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 07:00 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 07:41 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 09:31 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 12:21 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 15:00 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 16:21 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 18:44 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 20:06 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 21:37 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 23:25 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 02.04.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:42 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 03:30 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 05:45 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 08:16 Giuseppe Verdi - Simon Boccanegra (1988) Decca (I) 10:21 Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 12:40 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 15:55 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 20:27 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 13/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017